Episode 16: Coach
"Coach" was originally released on August 2nd, 2010. Description In the debut episode of the My Brother, My Brother and Me Fall Season 2010, our three hosts share a number of special, sentimental moments. The specialness and sentimentality of it all is just so overwhelming. Don't be afraid to let a few tears fall from your those sweet baby blues and browns, listeners. Sometimes, a good cry is just what the doctor ordered. Also, we talk about nicknames for penises. Suggested Talking Points Rap n' Beats, sweet jeans, Highlander of Fun, virtual dumpster fire, Marshall Gaiman, nine-twelve, wormy, pigchicken rulez, g-ma Outline Opens with original MBMBAM rap by J Phonic. 01:40 - Intro. Griffin reveals that he thought R&B stood for Rap and Beats. 03:01 - I am wondering how do you learn to dress better? I'm tired of just wearing nerdy t-shirts all the time, and I have no idea how to start learning how to dress more mature. - Michael from CaliforniaThe brothers mention the podcast/blog Put This On, co-created by their (then-)acquaintance Jesse Thorn, founder of the Maximum Fun Network. 06:10 - I recently found out that my wife and I are expecting a baby. This will be our first, so we are a little nervous about what to expect. Immediately, things changed my mind about priorities in life. I'm also a loyal listener to the Joystiq podcast. How do I balance my new child and keep the trophies rolling in? - Michael 08:56 - I'm 30 years old and have recently made a friend World of Warcraft who I have been playing with regularly. Last week, I found out he is a 15 year old boy. When I told my girlfriend, she got freaked out, said it was weird and I should stop playing with him. What do I do? 13:06 - I'm starting my senior year of high school and my parents becoming increasingly pushy about telling me I need to decide where I want to go to college. I'm at the top of my class, and should have no problem getting a scholarship. The problem is, I have no idea what I want to do. I'm equally good at all subjects at school, but I don't like any of them enough to devote 4-8 years of my life to studying them. Furthermore, I cannot think of any real job I would enjoy. How can I find out what to do with my life? - Alan 16:51 - Formspring - Is it considered cheating if I make out with a gay man? 21:13 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Jake Sully, who asks: Would you book an international flight on 9/11? Some people are superstitious, and won't! What about you? I wanted to book a flight to London in September, and I see that on 9/11 some flights are a bit cheaper! I am wondering why. 23:31 - My wife and I have two kids, a two year-old girl and five year-old boy. Ever since my son could speak, my wife and I have been in disagreement about what to call his private area. My wife, being a traditionalist, refers to it as his penis. I, being a little more hip, call it his junk. Now, when he refers to it as his junk, my wife cringes and gives me dirty looks. What do you guys think? Where do you stand on the matter?The title goof appears in this section. 27:38 - I have conflicting views about pornography. I love it, but I realize in most of its forms it is degrading to women. Also, my girlfriend commanded I quit watching it and I hate to have to lie to her, because I still watch it anyway. Should I try to resist these animal I impulses and live a life of celibacy, only jerking off to my imagination? Or am I blowing this out of proportion? Should I try to find feminist porn? Does it exist? - Anonymous Gmail User 30:45 - I love your show! I'll be 13 on August 20th. Griffin is my favorite person on MBMBaM, but I love Justin and Travis. I would love it if you just randomly said "Pig Chicken Rules!" Thanks, o ja! I also follow you guys on facebook and Twitter and I'm dry as a popcorn (fart?) (Griffin admits to choosing this "question.") 31:26 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Duke Powerhand, who asks: Obama implements a 'white only' tax? Tanning beds? Doesn't this tax fall disproportionately on caucasians? 32:55 - I graduated last year, and have been working for the past ten months, and saving most of the money. I am 20 years old and have been planning to go traveling later this year, mostly in Asia. My problem is that my friend I was going with bailed and is going to start studying again, as most people my age seem to be doing after getting anxiety for not doing shit and just sitting at home. So what do I do? Since all my other friends are either studying or just out of cash, it's basically impossible to get one of them to come. So, I either go alone, which is kind of scary and not as fun, or I find some random person on the internet to join me, which seems weird, and you might get sick of him or her pretty fast. - Jens 35:54 - I'm 16 from Vancouver, Canada, and my grandmother moved in with my family a few months ago. Recently, she's been trying to “connect” with me, which in her mind means going out to buy “gansta” clothes, baggy pants and lots of Ed Hardy, bling, and lots of rap music. Now, she follows me around, asking “What's up, J-dog?” and blasting 50 Cent from her home speaker system. At first it was easy to ignore, but now she's talking like this “G-ma” thing (as she calls it) outside, and even approaches my “home-dogs” when we're out at the mall and stuff. What's even weirder about this whole situation, is that I'm more of an alternative guy, or even a hipster, so I have NO idea where she got this scheme from. It's terrifying! Help me, I'm so confused as to what to do. Should I mock her or something? - James 38:25 - Hey brothers McElroy! And hello to all you amazing, good-looking listeners. Tristan the marine here. I'm writing this email with a heavy heart and a frown on my face, because it pains me to say the following: The next episode of MBMBAM will be the last episode of McElroy goodness I will get to listen to for three long months. See I'm leaving for bootcamp at recruit training depot, Parris Island, August 8th. Other than occasional letters, I will have no contact with the outside world for thirteen weeks. I wanted to write to tell the three of you, and again those of you listening, what an encouragement you've been to me and how much joy you've brought into my life. In the time since MBMBAM launched, I've had a wild ride getting ready to go to bootcamp. While I will never doubt my commitment to serving my country and protecting our precious freedoms, there have been times when the light at the end of the tunnel was very, very dim. Over the last few months, MBMBAM has reminded me what I'm joining for. I'm joining for the people of this nation like Justin, Griffin, and Travis, and all the listeners who care more about quality of life for other people than themselves. The people who are always willing to tell you straight up that you need to pack your shit and get the hell out of your situation, because it is the only way. I'm proud to serve my country, and even more proud to know that I'm serving for amazing people like you. Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now seriously, pack up your bags. No one wants you around. - With all the pride and gratitude, Tristan the Marine 43:17 - FY Where do I find the new Justin Beaver CD for my teenaged son? My son is getting ready to turn 18 on his birthday and all he talks about is how much he loves Justin Beavers. He has several Justin Beaver posters all over his room and he loves to sing and coresgraphed cute little cheer dances to his musical stylings. I really want to surprised him with a special birthday cd. Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Barack Obama Category:Tristan the Marine